


THIS IS STILL A DRAFT NO TITLE

by Falling_Over, kemalineuwu



Series: Absence [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: All The Ships, Angst, Cute, Evil, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nature, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Reddie, Series, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform, uwu, ⚣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Over/pseuds/Falling_Over, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemalineuwu/pseuds/kemalineuwu
Summary: sooo this book will not be a group chat au, it will be in regular format. it is a part of a book series i'm making uwu!! you can read the first book in the series here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867165/chapters/39607309and also, the title of chapter one is the title of billie eilish's new album. (finally, i have inspiration!!) - Emma/kemalineuwu(this is like the first time i have ever posted notes on this XD) soooo just to make this clear, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE. leave in the comments who you think it is ;) - Maddy/Falling_Over





	THIS IS STILL A DRAFT NO TITLE

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this book will not be a group chat au, it will be in regular format. it is a part of a book series i'm making uwu!! you can read the first book in the series here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867165/chapters/39607309  
> and also, the title of chapter one is the title of billie eilish's new album. (finally, i have inspiration!!) - Emma/kemalineuwu
> 
> (this is like the first time i have ever posted notes on this XD) soooo just to make this clear, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE. leave in the comments who you think it is ;) - Maddy/Falling_Over

Richie looked out over the fields of dead grass, as he sighed in despair. He was lost. He felt helpless. Like nothing could beat this monster. The darkness wanted more, he could tell.

He could feel this darkness beginning to take over him,  _It._  Whatever this  _It_ was, it wanted to separate him from his friends. It wanted him to confront the true loneliness he knew he had deep down. 

But if Richie himself didn't want separation, why was he hiding? Why couldn't he face them? Why was he always so  _afraid?_  Why, why, why, why,  _why?_

 

 

Ben, Beverley, Bill, Eddie, Mike and Stan were riding in Ben's Jeep on the way to Richie's. They did not know what they were doing, or what was going to happen. They just wanted to make sure Richie was alright.

The Losers Club was a lot more boring without Richie around. There was barely any joy or laughter, only from the occasional dumb joke (which wasn't very often; Richie wasn't there). They all kind of depended on him when something bad was about to happen. Of course, he would only, most of the time, make matters worse, yet, he had a way of lightening the mood, and just making it feel okay. He was like the superglue of the group.

 

The boys arrived at Richie's house. They were getting suspicious because Richie's car wasn't there. Eddie gently knocked on the door.

"Oh c'mon Eddie, he won't hear that." Beverly stated irritably. 

Eddie scowled. "I am  _not,_ just going to bang on his door, Bev, he could be going through some serious shit." 

"Not serious enough to talk about apparently." She muttered.


End file.
